A better place?
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: The X-Men face their greatest loss yet... but can they get through it and carry on? Why does Rogue and Kitty feel guilty, and what does the Acolytes have to do with it?
1. Default Chapter

_My Dear X-Men,  
I do apologise for the suddenness and unexpectedness of this letter. Of course, I did not want to have to tell you this way, but if you are reading this now, I have passed on into the next world. Please, don't be sad for me, for I entrust you with the future....  
My X-Men, I was never going to be around forever, but hopefully, through you all, my cause will be. I leave you all the school, on the grounds that it remains as it is – A school for mutants, for helping them to learn and practise their gifts in a safe environment.  
Logan, Hank, Ororo. My friends, I thank you for all of your help, and I hope that my passing does not cause you to loose faith in the cause, and to abandon our students. Please, stay and help them train futures generations of X-Men so that the world may remember us always. That our cause lives on.   
Scott, As the Leader of the X-Men, I respectfully request that you give everyone time to get over this. I also ask that you select someone to take over the training of the recruits, and, eventually, lead half of the X-Men.  
Jean, Do not give up on your telepathy. It will come with time. As this reaches you, another letter reaches a friend of mine in England, asking her to come. She will help you with this. Listen to her.   
Rogue, No matter what you may think, my faith in you remains. You will learn to control your powers somehow. I know you will. Also, please, as you seem to be the closest person to the young man, and the one he trusts.... Look after Jamie, If you do not mind. Do not feel that this is in any way your fault.   
__Warren, I would very much appreciate it if you would stay as an instructor for a while, until things get settled down. It's not a binding contract my friend, but I think the students will need you, as much as they will need and reply on each other.   
Katherine, My dear, sweet Kitty. Do not let anyone tell you it was the Tuna Casserole. That was lovely my dear, as is everything you make. I imagine that if I had a daughter, she would be somewhat like you. Take care of yourself, and the younger students.  
  
Do not cry for me, my X-Men, for in dying, I am re-born, and I shall be with those I have lost. Try not to be too hard on the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes.... They are not truly evil.... just misguided and blackmailed. I will miss you all dearly.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier_


	2. Meet the Bartender

**A Better Place****?**

**Reviews.******

**_PomegranateQueen_** – Awww..... Honey! hugs and edible cookies That's sad.... an I'm sowwy. Glad you like it though.

**_Lady_**_ **F**_ – No don't cry..... Please, don't cry. Thank you! cookies

**_Ish_** – Eh. cookies anyway Heh, what happened? Not sure myself. Will have to see where this path leads us.... lol..

**_FlowerPerson_** – Aww.... Thank you.... Umm.... Now? Ill update now.... although by the time you read this it'll be "Back then". cookies!

**_SickmindedSucker_** – Gosh, I'm making everyone cry.... sigh Ah well. The way of the world is a mysterious one. thinks I don't normally DO re-incarnation dear.... It's the whole Jean-re-incarnation thing.... Puts me off.... She comes back more perfect than when she dies, so Im scared to bring anyone else back. Lol. cookies for you too

**_Chapter2 – One week Earlier....._**

It was one of the better actual bars in town. The pumps were clean, the glasses were clean and the service came with a smile. Usually. It depended on my mood really.

Thursday night, the slowest night of the week.... and as usual, I was the only one working tonight. The only reason being that my Father actually trusted me to run the place by myself.

There was already three guys in the bar when I started. Usually, there was only two of them; Ronnie and Albert, the two drunks sat in the corner by the pool table. They talked too loudly, laughed too loudly.... and yet tonight, they were sat in silence, watching him. The third man. I recognised him the second I stepped through the door, even only able to see his back.

Coming up behind him, I slid an arm around his shoulder.

"Little early for Bourbon isn't it Remy?"

"Non petite." He glanced up as Elisa left, looking at me briefly before finishing his drink. "'S ne'er too early for dis."

"Ahhh.... Rogue?"

"Oui." He chuckled softly, and I slid off the stool and behind the bar, pouring him another drink. "Al'as dat woman."

"So what happened this time?" This was the best part about being a bar-tender in bayville. The people. The Mutants. Most people wouldn't work here because of them. They were the reason I'd chosen to work for my Father. Being gifted helped of course.

"Le p'tite chat." He stated gloomily, staring into the glass as if the thick dark liquid held the answers.

"Kitty?" Of course, I knew ALL the mutants around here. Most of them came here to drink. Even the underage ones. My personal friends.... I personally served them. It didn't matter to me. It was impossible for us to loose out licence, well, with me around anyway. "Rogue swings that way now?" I was shocked, to say the least.

"Non!" He laughed. It was a welcome sound to hear, especially seeing as Rogue had been driving him to drink lately.

"You're a complicated man, Remy LeBeau." I laughed, moving down the bar to serve, watching the door as Kitty and Rogue walked in.

While Kitty headed for the ladies room, Rogue ordered the drinks, casting looks of disapproval at Remy. After Id put her drinks on the counter, I took a step back, and watched.

The firework display was awesome.

The first thing that happened was that Kitty re-appeared, spotting Remy, then Rogue marching over to him. I got the feeling that I would have some repairs to do.

"Ya shouldn't be drinkin' Swamp Rat.... ya heard what Hank said!" the Southern Belle's eyes flashed slightly as she spoke. Remy didn't even look up. "An' ya ain't s'posed ta be smokin' either. Those things'll kill ya before Ah do!" She declared, trying to lighten the mood.... I think.

She took the cigarette out of his hand, stamping it out in the ashtray.

His hand moved before she did, and he swallowed the bourbon quickly. I winced as he did, It was gonna hurt in the morning, Cajun or not.

"Anot'er one S'il vous plait!" He looked at me as he ordered, and I slid another down the bar, which Rogue stopped before he could get it.

"Ah don' think so Cajun."

"Whats de matter wit' y' Rogue? 'S MON Life!" He snapped, taking the glass out of her hand. "Get used t' it."

Kitty decided now would be a good time to disappear, and she promptly phased back into the bathroom. Rolling my eyes, I moved back behind the counter, and picked up the phone.

"Hello.... Yeah, they're here again.... and they're fighting.... No, that's nothing unusual I know.... Can you drop by?... Thanks. Ill give you five minutes to do your hair.... love ya too!" Laughing, I hung up, wincing slightly at the sound of glass breaking. If he wasn't my best customer, I would have banned them by now.

=====

Four Minutes and Fifty-Six seconds later, Rogue had left and Remy was too drunk to care. He'd bought the entire bottle and was sat on the pool-table. This time, they'd only broken three bottles, seven glasses, two bar-stools, and all the darts were bent. Cleaning the mess up from off the bar, I glanced up at the door in time to see a blur run in. Unfortunately, this act of carelessness caused me to loose concentration and slit my finger open on a piece of glass.

"I told you not to run in here!" I snapped, watching as he stopped, leaning against the bar, grinning cockily. "You're late."

"I'm-never-late."

"You're ALWAYS late." I rolled my eyes. "Even your sister can be on time, and that's when she has to do her make-up as well...." I paused, grinning. "Not that you don't, of course."

"You-want-my-help?" It was that 'you'll be nice to me or else' voice.... the one that girls everywhere fell for. As usual, the best way to piss Pietro off prevailed.

"Yeah, sweep the floor for me." Whilst turning away to find a cloth. "Hows Wanda? She hasn't been down in a while."

"Father-Hunting."

"That like Elephant Hunting?" I wrapped one of the bar-towels around it tightly, turning to find the floor spotless, and Pietro grinning from behind me.

"Yeah.... cept-this-elephant-fights-back."

"Families.... Aren't they lovely?"

"Trade-ya."

"Gladly."

=====

Closing time. I just knew this was going to be a nightmare. Everyone had left but Remy, who was still sat on the pool-table incidently. He'd charged it earlier when someone had told him to move-it or loose-it. My threat of cutting off his bourbon supply seemed to have held good for the rest of the evening as well. None of the other students at Mutant High had appeared, and the Brotherhood usually only came in on invitation.... except Wanda and Pietro. I think the other guys were scared of me. Oh well, it happens. I'd never seen the fabled Mystique in here.... mind you, from what I hear about her, she could have been any of my customers.

"Remy, You get your arse down off the pool table Right Now, and explain yourself to me, or else!" I snapped, having just locked the doors. I seemed to do this a lot with the guys.... well, mainly him.... They all knew my temper, and they know better than to disagree. Of course, I wouldn't hurt any of them. It helps to have a pretty powerful gift.

"Non." He declared sullenly, and I sighed. This had happened before.

"Remy, sweetie...." I turned my gift on.... literally. It's like flipping a switch on in my mind. I just imagine this big switch, one side saying off, the other, on. That simple for me. "Please come down off the pool table. I'd be much obliged if you did." It was nothing I said that made him get down. Its my gift. Charm. I can talk anyone into doing anything I want. Especially mutants. Its all in my voice, so as long as they're not deaf, I can influence them. Even telepaths, except they tend to know when its happening.

As soon as he was down, I flipped my gift off again, and Remy blinked.

"P'tite.. Remy HATE it when y' do dat."

"I value my bar.... and my life. So sit.... Whats wrong, now we can talk?" I took the bottle of bourbon from behind the bar, cracking the seal and filling his glass again. The law with bars, is that I can't sell it after closing time.. But I can give him it. Its one of the good things about running this bar with my Father. I can pretty much order what I want. Father thinks its great.... Someone always drinks bourbon weekly. In could go as far as to say, Remy keeps my business alive. Him and Pietro.

"Le p'tite Chat...." He repeated from earlier.

"What about Kitty?"

"Merde.... dat femme.."

"Remy!"

"Je suis desole p'tite. Remy.... Remy got int' un fight."

"With Kitty?"

"Non! Remy Ne'ev fight wit' a femme.... not e'en Rogue." He added, chuckling softly, a faint smile on his lips. "Dat blue fuzzball!" He finally declared.

"Kurt?" He'd been in here with Rogue and Kitty before. They usually teleport in around closing time, into the bathroom. Once everyone's gone, he takes off the image inducer. Kinda cute really.... but not my type.

"Oui. Kurt."

"So?" As usual, anything you want to know, you have to coax and bribe it out of Remy.

"Kurt et ma chere had un fight.. .Remy jus' b' defendin' his femme's honour.... Den....den...." He really didn't seem to want to say it. How did I know? Firstly, I'm a bar-tender. I know these things. Secondly.... He downed the full glass, and poured himself another.

"Remy.... You can talk to me. Infact, its highly recommended." He nodded slowly. "So what happened? Tell me and I'll get another couple of bottles of Bourbon in for you. If not, you're onto Jack Daniels." He pulled a face, clearly disgusted that I would even think about doing something so horrid. Personally, I preferred Jack Daniels.... But I'm not Cajun, so maybe that's why.

"Den Kitty 'peared.... Remy di'n't see her.... Honestly p'tite. Y'know Remy ne'er hit un femme...."

"You hit Kitty by accident?"

After a moment pause, he nodded.

"Je suis TRES TRES desole."

"I know."

"Dat's not all.... Remy b' in shock from Kitty.... and den, de blue t'ing hit Remy!"

"Kurt HIT someone? Really?" He nodded earnestly.

"Broke mon nez!" He declared.

"Let me see...." I took his chin in my hand and studied it from every angle. "Its FINE. Hank's a great doctor."

"Oui. Rogue n't f'rgive Remy though."

"Not surprised. Are you really?"

"Non."

"Then GO TALK TO HER! Take your punishment like a man." I laughed as he stood up.

"Y' t'ink it'll work?" I shrugged.

"I'd pay good money to see it though."

"T'anks for t' vote o' support Chere." He chuckled grimly, kissing my cheek before leaving.

A minute after he'd left, while I was turning the lights off, I realised. I'd forgotten to ask him why Rogue didn't want him drinking or smoking. Sure, she'd never been keen on the smoking, but she'd never really had a problem with his drinking before. I made a mental note to ask him later. Yeah, I'm one of the few bar-tenders that actually care about their patrons.

**A/N:** _This might be the only chapter in this format.... I just got writer's block doing it the normal way, so I thought I'd experiment. Please give me some serious feedback on what you think.... and not just on the plot, as small and insignificant as it might seem at the moment._

_ Thanks all!_


End file.
